


Genie in a Bottle

by noohdulss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genie Levi, Hange and Eren besties, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Professor Eren Jeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rating May Change, ig ?? because genie ??, levi as a genie UGH, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noohdulss/pseuds/noohdulss
Summary: Hange forgot Eren's birthday and they gave him a beautiful antique decorative tea kettle. Eren's house turned squeaky clean and life turned upside down as soon as the possessive, handsome, and protective (and horny, in the later chapters too) inhabitant of the tea kettle made himself known.What will Eren wish for and how will he stop Levi from undressing him?(Basically, Eren finds a tea kettle and finds out Levi is a genie who can grant him three wishes. While undecided, Levi takes care of Eren in more ways than one and Eren falls in love with his Genie. Also, Levi makes him rub something other than his tea kettle.)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first one after months of not writing. I have high hopes. If you don't like RiRen/EreRi, leave now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren visited Hange and they forgot his birthday. In an attempt to make up to him, they gave him a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is like the prologue or something so??? I thought of this while listening to Genie in a Bottle of Christina Aguilera and I thought hMmMMmM SEXC LEVI IN A BOTTLE FOR EREN ?!?!?! Anyways, enjoy!

It was a slow day, mainly because it was a weekday at noon. Most people were still at work clogged in their office corporate cubicles or at school or university listening to professors and teachers alike drone out equations.

In a store, the bell rang as a young man strolled in the poorly lit antique shop. The familiar musky smell of old books and wood with lavender undertone (most probably from the air freshener the owner used) waft through the air as he pushed open the door. The store filled with antiques welcomed him, walls adorned with antiquities such as guitars, swords, shields, and ornate elaborate picture frames. Shelves were filled with silverware, globes, and rows after rows of first edition books. The glass counter filled with more accessories and knick knacks than one could ever think of.

“Eren!” The exuberant store owner greeted Eren as they dropped the rag they were using to polish what seemed to look like an odd-shaped sword. 

“Hello,” Eren greeted back with a smile. “I let my last class leave early and I decided to stop by and drop food.” Eren signaled to the paper bag he was holding as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“You are the sweetest employee I ever had!” Hange exclaimed as they hugged Eren over the counter with the odd shaped sword.

Eren could only roll his eyes in fondness and huffed, “I’m the only employee you _ever_ had.”

“Why did you have to go to college and get a job? You could have worked for me forever you know!” Hange dramatically shook Eren as he snorted in laughter.

“You kind of forced me to take the job, shoving me inside then running away? What a way to employ someone!” Eren snorted as he placed the bag of food on the counter beside the sword. “Anyway, it helped put me through university so I don’t have any rights to complain.”

The owner cackled as they took the food on the counter examining what’s inside, “By the way, what’s the food for?”

“It’s my birthday, you forgot about it again?” Leaning towards the counter as he rested his face on a hand, a pout displayed on his plump lips, his eyes feigning hurt towards his older friend—who seemed to never remember his birthday for the past 4 years.

“AH!” Hange froze as they sat the paper bag on the table. “Eren, I’m sorry!” The older of the two stuttered, one apology after another.

Eren straightened himself and headed towards the rows after rows of shelves in the antique shop as he laughed at his old employer’s antics, “It’s okay, don’t worry about it!”

The place felt so familiar yet foreign to an extent. He knew the rows by heart but the antiquities that filled the shelves felt so foreign.

“Are these new?” The young man asked out loud as his eyes scanned the shelves.

A small hum of agreement came out from Hange as she finished polishing the sword, “Yes, some were sold to an auction and some were bought by collectors who passed by. Actually, one traded old sketchbooks with sketches for this! This is called omni-directional mobility gear, used to kill titans during the era!”

“Oh so that’s why it was familiar, I only saw sketches of it in books for History class.” Eren replied as he continued scanning the shelves looking at the new items displayed.

“Yeah it was sad though, the sketchbook he wanted had the sketches of titans and some of the warriors. It was my favorite item… but I guess I got a new favorite item!” The store owner cackled to herself.

Putting away the omni-directional mobility gear, Hange walked towards Eren as he scanned the shelves intently. Eyes squinting and eyebrows creased as he walked slowly, Hange only raised a brow as they observed.

“Are you looking for something?” Hange dared ask, breaking Eren from his reverie.

“Nothing in particular, I’m just looking for something that’ll catch my eye. You see, I need to decorate my place and I’ve grown fond of antiquities while working here and all.” He replied as he focused once again towards the shelves.

Hange left his side, which is not new to Eren, trudging towards the shelves Eren haven’t seen.

“Eren,” Hange returned huffing and puffing, “I don’t know much about your decor but I feel like you’ll like this one and a wall clock.”

The wall clock was beautiful, silver and gold-plated lining with overlapping wings as design. 

However the tea kettle, _oh the tea kettle_. It was his favorite even when he was working at the shop. The body and snout of the kettle was silver-plated with embossment of using gold roses, vines, and thorns,hiiwith and a gold-plated handle.

“I’ll take those, how much will it be?” Eren let out the breath that he had been holding, fishing his wallet out of his bag.

Hange grabbed two rather large paper bags and placed the items separately, “Consider it as my birthday gift for you.” They winked.

“No, I insist.” Eren tried and failed as he saw Hange already handing him the paper bags. “Fine,Thank you!” He sighed in defeat.

“No problem, birthday boy, I’ve always been fond of you just can’t pin it.” They admitted, running their hands through their hair.

“Why would you not be fond of me when I’m your only worker?” Eren laughed at his former employer’s antics.

“Touche,” 

“I have to go, I need to drop these off first before I head out.” Eren smiled at the shop owner. “Thank you, Hange.” He said leaning in for a hug which Hange received.

“Anytime,”

Eren has been living alone in a house after they graduated university. Living alone was nice _for a while_ , now he just wants someone to talk to that’s **not** his students or co-faculty members. It was also nice to have someone share half of the rent and utilities with but it’s not like it was hard for him to adjust to the bills teaching in a university _does_ pay well and it did help that he saved while working for Hange. Although, that does not stop him from missing his friends had to move closer to their workplace (i.e. Mikasa) and Armin moved in with his girlfriend.

 _‘Lucky,’_ Eren would always think whenever his mind would wander towards Armind and his girlfriend, pulling the keys to his house from his pocket and entering, muttering a quiet, ‘I’m home,’ knowing he won’t get an answer.

He sighed placing the gifts from Hange carefully on a coffee table littered with exam papers, graded and not graded alike, before plopping onto the couch with a defeated sigh. His phone’s light illuminated harshly displaying something that contributed greatly to his bad mood.

* * *

I can’t make it today, there was an emergency with a client we’re handling. I’m sorry, Eren!

**Arlert A.**

_17:49_

* * *

It’s okay, don’t worry! We can celebrate another day and when Mikasa is free too.

**Jaeger E.**

_17:52_

* * *

He’s _so fucking_ lonely but he can’t be mad for Armin and Mikasa for cancelling for their job because he understands them. Eren rolled his eyes due to his inner turmoil, he was mad but not towards his friends but to himself for always working his bones off to the point he did not socialize with his colleagues.

“I really have to change that.” He thought to himself out loud, pushing himself off of the couch to sit on the soft carpet on the floor, while grabbing a red pen to finalize grading the exams, placing the paper bags carefully beside him.

After going through piles of paper his stomach let out a sound and he remained unfazed, with only one goal in mind— _finish grading the damn papers and rest the whole damned day tomorrow._

Forgetting the time, an alarm rang at 5:00 A.M. which made the professor hiss _‘Fuck,’_ under his breath because of two things: a.) he forgot to remove his alarm on a Saturday; and b.) it was his morning alarm. 

He sighed in defeat, creating some space on the table by moving some of the unorganized piles of paper to the side, resting the side of his head onto the coffee table. Noticing the paper bags set beside him, his heart ached remembering that his birthday had already passed. He sighed, taking the only proof of his birthday from the paper bag and intently inspected it. Now, resting his chin on the coffee table, he groggily (but carefully) examined and traced every curve, crevices, and details the elegant tea kettle had to offer using his lithe fingers.

It was as elegant as the first time he saw it at work when a blond rather buff man brought it in. It already captivated him back then but Eren chose to be practical and saved money for when he actually needed it rather than spend it by designing their dormitory with the elegant tea kettle. _Now,_ it’s in between his grasp, still as elegant just a little dusty from being stored all those years.

 _‘Dusty,’_ Eren thought sleepily, grabbing a rag on the floor.

He blinked lazily and carefully used the rag through the smooth surface of the kettle in small circular motions—once, twice, thrice.

Eren sighed when he felt like it was clean enough and ran his lithe fingers once again on the kettle, feeling the cold metallic feel on his fingertips before falling into a dark abyss.

**“Brat.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue me for a chapter without Levi lol. Anyway, thank you for reading, I'll update soon. I'm honestly scared that this will not live up to my expectations but you know, I can edit it anytime. Please drop a comment and let me know what you think? 
> 
> twitter: @noohdulss  
> tumblr: noohdulss


	2. Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren woke up, meets the Genie, chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so second chapter is up, thank you for the nice comments from the first one! it really boosted me to write this. thank you so much! <3

Harsh afternoon sunlight slipped through the blinds of his room. Eren groaned out in frustration and rolled over to lay on his stomach from his position on the bed, desperate for a longer slumber considering he finished grading half of his handled classes,  _ he deserved to sleep _ . He felt fatigued from the week that passed and he wanted —no,  _ needed  _ the goddamn rest but apparently the damned sun had other plans for him.

Eren sat up letting out a puff of air in annoyance, eyes still closed and eyebrows furrowed, displeased that his sleep was cut short. Sleep has been evading him for days and now that it was within his reach the sun really had to bother him. The brunet sighed, using the heel of his hands to rub away the sleep from his still closed eyes before trying to pry them open against the midday sunlight that spilled like liquid gold in his room. 

It’s not like he can do anything about it anymore, he was already awake and exasperated, might as well start his day at 1:34 in the afternoon of a Saturday. Groaning before he trudged his way towards the bathroom in his room to take care of his hygiene before anything else. 

He stretched while exiting the bathroom, his back cracking in soreness due to his late night slouching and grading in the living room when he had a perfectly fine table in his bedroom—even his dining table was available but he enjoyed the feel of the comfortable and fluffy carpet beneath him as he slump on the floor against the coffee table. 

“My back shouldn’t be hurting for shit like that, I’m in my prime for fuck’s sake.” He whispered with a slight grunt to no one in particular. Walking over to his bed, grabbing one of the corners of the covers to straighten it and lay it flatly once again on the bed. As he did, he rewinded everything he did during his birthday in order to make sure he didn’t forget to give out assignments or extra work to students. 

“Falco collected… I gave Hange… I graded and slept on the…” He whispered as he droned out, stopping all actions as it dawned on him. 

_ ‘I slept on the floor so how the hell did he end up on the bed?’  _ He realized, panic suddenly setting in his bones as he patted himself down checking if anything hurt or if anything  _ felt wrong  _ but none.

The blinds have not even been opened for a month or two now since he left early for the university and went home late and he either went out or slept on weekends.

Eren can’t even find his phone (concluding that he left it in the living room) and Mikasa would have called if she was going to crash his place before using the spare key placed in a pocket of the rag in front of his door. And if he didn’t answer her calls, she would’ve  _ broken in  _ assuming the worst as soon as possible. However he hears no loud banging or footsteps from the outside of the bedroom.

_ ‘Maybe… I slept walk?’  _ The professor tried to hypothesize as he walked towards the closed door, head tilted slightly. 

Letting out a deep breath, a hand on the door knob, trying to appease his mind that he is alone and he is not in danger of any sorts. _ ‘Well, there’s only one way to know.’  _ He thought, opening the door and taking a step outside.

His breath caught on his throat as he turned left, towards the other guest bedroom, checking if anyone was there … but none. Eren’s hand flew up to his chest in relief as he let out a relieved sigh. Mustering up courage, he went down the stairs and towards the bathroom on the first floor, kitchen where he is currently in, and in the living room but none. He is  _ alone _ but just checking around didn’t calm him down as a lingering feeling that he was under someone’s scrutinizing gaze put him into a new episode of anxiety because as he just checked there was no one but him in his house—he’s  _ alone _ . 

Eren sighed leaning over his counter, staring down at the cup of tea before him. 

“I’m going to die of a heart attack if this keeps happening.” He exasperatedly groaned out, pulling at his shoulder-length hair.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we, brat?”

“No, we wouldn’t,” He agreed as he let his thin fingers drop to the counter from his hair, absent-mindedly nodding . 

“Wait! Wha— Who the fuck?” He screamed looking up from the counter, where he saw a man leaning on the dining table. His breath caught on his throat as he saw the man’s features, thin eyebrow (that looked like it has been carefully plucked) raised, steely eyes that bordered blue and gray stared back at him in boredom, thin plump lips pursed clearly impatient and irate. He was not tall but  _ goddamn his body was built well _ and Eren could tell under his white button up, and the black slacks that hugged his hips deliciously.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked, once he regained his grip. Eren internally cringed, it would’ve been awkward if they mentioned anything about him checking the person, who broke and entered his house, but apparently the man was busy looking at him too without even an ounce of embarrassment.

“Mister! My eyes are up here!” The brunet seethed, slamming one of his hands on the counter as the other rummaged the drawer beneath him for a knife.

“I’m well-aware, kid.” The stranger quipped with a scoff, shaking his head. 

“My name is Eren Jeager.” He growled at the man. Irritation seeping in every syllable from being called a brat.

Still, the man continued with his bored tone staring holes into Eren’s figure, unbothered, “Yeah, yeah, I’m a genie, I grant three wishes  _ blah, blah, blah. _ ”

“What?” Eren shouted from where he stood, a hand gripping a knife behind the counter where he was situated.

“Is asking all you know? Geez, brat, I expected you to be smarter being a fucking professor and all.”

“Stop fucking around! How did you get in here?” He demanded the man, slowly moving himself to situate himself closer to the man, a hand behind his back that hid the tool.

“Kid, honestly, just give me three wishes and shut the fuck up.” He sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Get out of my house.”

“Ki—”

_ “Get out of my house!”  _

Eren inhaled sharply, a piercing glare directed at the man. Curiosity and adrenaline pumping through his veins as he once again ran an inquisitive look towards the self-proclaimed ‘genie’, wondering how the nut job got into his house and why he thought he was a motherfucking  _ genie _ . 

Throwing all caution to the wind, he ran and lunged at the smaller man in an attempt to get him into a hold and push him out of his house, “Get out!” 

It all happened in a blink of an eye, before he could even set skin to skin contact with the man, the ‘genie’ disappeared from in front of him along with the knife that Eren held tightly on his left hand, and suddenly the wind was knocked out from his body as he felt his back collide with the hard wooden floor. The brunet groaned in pain, his wrists pinned above his head by one of the man’s cold hands. 

Green eyes widened in panic as he realized that he was caged by the man and the  _ genie _ was  _ on top  _ of him, knees on either side of his abdomen, face— _ oh that gorgeous face, _ was mere inches away from Eren’s. A huff of breath was released by the man in front of him in annoyance and also because of the fact that he  _ did  _ attempt to strangle him and maybe stab him.

“Brat,” Levi hissed under his breath. “What the fuck? Are you a professor during weekdays and serial killer during weekends?”

“No,” Eren squeaked as Levi glared at him from above.

“You will listen to me—”

“But!”

“—and you will listen to me well or you’ll be damned!”

Eren exhaled the breath he didn’t even notice he’s been holding for as long as he laid there. Fear added to emotions that flowed through his veins uncontrollably because the fucking man in front of him quite literally vanished in thin air from in front of him one second and the other second he was beneath him, disarmed. The weapon was not in sight as he frantically searched for it, frightened that the unknown person might use it on him.

“I’m a gen—”

“Fuck th—”

“Eren Jeager, I swear to  _ my fucking tea kettle _ if you interrupt me one more time, I am shoving you inside of it!” The stranger swore, heaving a deep breath. “Keep your questions for after I explain shit to you. If I feel generous  _ enough _ , maybe I’ll answer them.”

“Maybe we can sit u—”

“ _ One more time, _ ” The man warned with all seriousness, thin eyebrows furrowed.

The brunet was in no position to compromise considering  _ their  _ position and he really wanted answers and this man is the only one who can satiate his curiosity.

Levi cleared his throat, eyes fixated on Eren’s as he started for the nth time to explain, “I’m a genie, name’s Levi. I’m in that damned tea kettle you got yesterday. You cleaned it  _ fairly  _ properly so I was coaxed out. To head down to business, yes, you have three wishes, use them wisely or whatever.”

“Can I ask my questions now?” Eren’s voice shook, afraid that he might anger the man, Levi, above him.

Levi jerked his head, a motion meant for him to go on.

“How—How do I know you’re saying the truth?” Eren doubted, eyeing the blue gunmetal eyes on the  _ genie _ .

In all honesty, the professor found the happenings ludicrous and unbelievable. He was questioning his sanity that he even entertained the fact that Levi might be a genie. What the intruder has been telling him goes against everything he learned in school and university. He was taught that genies are only myths, a part of fiction, and even a part of a Disney princess story. Eren should find this laughable, a crazy idea in general but it would explain a ton of shit that happened in his early afternoon.

The brunet sucked in a breath as he noticed that Levi wasn’t on top of him anymore, however a smoke in the color of blue borderline gray, the color of his eyes, replaced him on his spot. The man now leaning over the counter, surrounded by the same color of smoke, bringing the Eren’s forgotten cup of tea to his thin lips.

“You’ll see it more, once you wish.” Levi shrugged, looking down on him, sipping on his cup of tea.

“Okay, I suppose you’re saying the truth.” Eren nodded absent-mindedly for the second time, standing up to lean his body on the couch behind him.

“Your wish?”

“Can I have some time to think about it? I don’t really want anything right now.” Eren pursed his lips, looking at his wooden floor. He found himself unable to look at the domineering gaze that the genie directed at him.

_ Technically _ , Eren did want something but it was so selfish he can’t even fathom to say it out loud without sounding like a total piece of shit. All he wanted was to not be alone. He wants Mikasa and Armin close to him so that whenever he feels like he needs company they can hang out like they did back during middle school through college.

It was ridiculous for him to even think about it. They had their own lives and careers and he should understand that. 

Maybe, he was just lonely after all, nothing a normal afternoon can’t fix. 

“Yes but you’ll have to put up with me.” Levi snorted, placing the now empty cup of tea back on the counter.

“I’m fine with that,” Eren found himself nodding once again. “I’m in need of some company anyway.”

Levi only scoffed quietly, shaking his head as he went behind the counter to wash the cup.

“ _ A genie what the fuck? _ ” Eren mumbled to himself, “Does Hange know about this? Ah! Hange why do you always do shit that stirs my normal life.” He continued groaning out, pressing the heels of hands to his eyes.

“Are you crazy?” Levi stared at him, bemused. 

“I might as well be.” Eren cried out, “I literally studied for years and learned  _ this _ — _ you are _ fictional. As a normal person, I had my birthday yesterday, I got gifts from my former employer, and I went home and graded papers! How can you blame me when suddenly shit they taught me to be  _ fictional  _ is right in front me asking me to fucking wish?”

“Brat, it’s not my fucking fault I exist.”

“How do I know you won’t kill me?” Eren quipped as he stared at Levi with squinted eyes.

“You don’t,” Levi flat out said, which made Eren hastily move away from the kitchen area once again and settled towards the living room.

“Well, that’s a fucking bummer.” The home owner rolled his eyes. “Are there like any rules to your wishes or something?”

“Ah yes, I forgot,” Levi droned, walking around the counter to lean on it. “There are three wishes I can’t grant.”

“That’s a bummer.”

“I can’t kill anyone.” Levi continued not minding the quip.

“Do I look like I want to kill someone?” The professor scoffed, slightly offended.

The genie narrowed his eyes and hissed, “You  _ attempted  _ to stab me, you fucking brat.”

“Because you were—are a stranger in my house! Plus, you aren’t even injured or anything!” Eren said in defense.

“You were the one who brought me here.” Levi just concluded and the brunet let out a defeated sigh. “I also can’t bring back the dead.”

“It’s not like I want my parents back in this cruel, vile world. They’re probably better off where they are now.” He sighed while nodding and the genie shrugged at his resolve deeming it right.

“Lastly, I can’t make someone fall in love with you or anyone.”

Eren’s eyebrow raised, the thought did not even cross his mind but he internally cringed at thought, “That’s just cruel. Imagine being in the shoes of that person, thinking you love someone just because a genie granted their wish.”

“I can never put someone through that.” Eren added after a second.

“Your girlfriend or boyfriend won’t need that.” The genie scoffed, walking towards the couch in the middle of the living room to sit.

“The position in question is still vacant.” Eren huffs with mirth, a slight tug on his lips as he moves to the adjacent couch from the ravenet. “But flattered that you’d think I have one.”

“Brat, I may have been stuck in that goddamned kettle for multiple centuries but I am sure that you, humans, don't change in terms of lust.” Levi scoffed, leaning back and sidewards to face the brunet better. 

“Rude but okay,” The professor rolled his eyes and then shifted his eyes to stare at the floor between his feet, teeth worrying his bottom lip, brows pressed together.

Eren’s mind still swam with questions, shouted at him how this might be a scam to steal from him, hurt him, or worse, kill him. This was not how his day was supposed to go and in the forefront of his mind, he wished so badly that he just woke up, alone as always, in his humble abode and to continue his mundane life. 

“Brat!” 

Someone startled him out of his reverie. He must have been blanking out for too long to not even notice and to alarm the other, “Yes?”

“Did you shit your pants or something?” Levi scrunched his eyebrows, observing him.

“No, I was just thinking.” Eren explained. “I can return you to Hange, the antique shop, where the kettle came from. I know, if you’re  _ actually  _ saying the truth, you don’t want to be stuck with me.”

Levi’s brow rose and spat, “I would rather  _ break _ my tea kettle than go back in that fucking dirty shelf. Also, you can’t get rid of me until you finish your wishes, you're technically my goddamned master.”

“What happens if your kettle breaks?” The young man asked, brows furrowing further.

Levi shrugs, “I disappear, dead, whatever you want to fucking call it.”

Creating a mental note to hide the tea kettle well into safety, “Master?”

“Fucking brat, I’ll never call you that so don’t even try pushing.” Levi sneered, eyes slitting.

“I was just… curious.” Eren’s words drifted slowly. “How does this work? Do you just get out of your kettle when you want to? Or will you live outside, here, with me?”

He inwardly wished the man or genie, picked the latter because Eren recently realized how lonely he has been and this has been the most interaction he got since he started living alone and working. The young man didn’t have nor want much just someone to accompany him and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy the genie’s snarky remarks and their banter.

“Geez, fucking brat, stop giving me that stupid look. You look like a puppy who didn’t get his shitty treat.” Levi snorted, shaking his head sideways in an attempt to hide the quirk on the side of his thin lips. “I can’t even remember that last time I stood this long out of that shitty tea kettle, I’d rather enjoy my time outside with you.”

Maybe, Eren won’t be lonely this afternoon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for the delay, I re-wrote this so much to my heart's content and at least a little peace of mind. Please drop a comment and let me know what you think?
> 
> twitter: @noohdulss  
> tumblr: noohdulss


End file.
